The Cave of Doom!
by Inverse of Disaster
Summary: When the two fall into a desperately hopeless situation, literally, what feelings will result? Rated T due to Shishi.


This is a Shishi oneshot. (THIS MEANZ BL, GO AWAY IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT. :D)

I don't know how well I wrote it, so R+R please!

* * *

As usual...

It was a typical day. The sun was shining with a brilliance of all its own, shining upon the dewdrops on the leaves. It was still early, and yet he had set out, at this time in the morning. However, it was all a part of his goal, to be a Pokemon Master.

However, he was unaware as to what the bizarre turn of events would lead to. In his mind...it was a regular morning, and nothing more. Just some...early morning training.

However, he was not completely alone. An electric rodent popped up from his shoulder, shouting, "Pika pii!"

Ash smiled, and said, "Yeah, the weather's perfect for some training, isn't it?"

Suddenly, a monster darted out of nowhere. It crooned softly to itself, flying around in a graceful circle before landing in front of Ash. While it was a regular Pidgey, it was a perfect warm-up.

However, as Pikachu sent the Pidgey into an electroshocked oblivion, they were being watched.

"He's alone...there won't be any other little twerps that can stop us!", remarked a redhead lady from behind a few trees and bushes.

Two suspicious-looking characters clad in white, save for a red "R" on both of their shirts, along with a rather intelligent Meowth, watched Ash as he finished off the Pidgey and continued walking.

The Meowth chimed in, "That's right! Surely our newest trap will finally get that Pikachu!"

As usual...

Those three, of Team Rocket, would always try to capture Pikachu. Nearly every time Ash did anything, they would go after the little electric rodent. It was unknown as to exactly why they bothered after hundreds upon hundreds of failures, but they had a tendency to defy logic in that way.

Ash then walked on, hoping that Pikachu would get some more practice, that way they would get to have successful morning training.

_CRACK._

Ash looked around, as the dirt cracked around him, and eventually crumbled, revealing that the land he thought was solid was actually just a very deep pitfall.

A messy-haired brunette then looked up. He thought to himself, "Hmm...probably some idiot getting into trouble.

_CRACK._

The same thing happened to the boy, he fell into a similar pitfall.

At this point, Team Rocket screamed. "AHH! WE HAVE NO WAY TO GET INTO THE HIDDEN ROOM NOW!"

Meowth then said, "I knew we left something out somewhere! I didn't know there was someone else stupid enough to fall into a pitfall!"

Jessie then said, "Wait...wasn't he..."

James finished for her, "...that twerp that knows Ash?"

Meanwhile, down, far, far underground...

"Agh! Pikachu, you okay?" asked Ash, who had several scrapes on his arms from falling so far down the dirt path, yet was somehow alive, despite the fact he had fallen hundreds of feet, and walked into a dimly lit underground lair of some sort.

He then heard another thump. The shadowy character struggled for a bit, but then finally pulled themselves up.

"...Gary?", said Ash, shocked at seeing the face of the brunette in this place.

Ash then reared up, with a look of utter shok and disbelief on his face. "...GARY? You fell for the same trap I did?"

Gary's face then flushed out of a mix of embarrassment and anger. He yelled, "Shut up! You fell for it too, you idiot!"

Ash said, "Well, at least I always get out of Rocket's traps! Me and Pikachu can overcome anything together! Right, Pikachu?"

Pikachu chimed in, "Pika pi!"

Gary replied, "Feh...you're always so overconfident. I don't know if there's any way out of here, other than climbing up the pitfalls. And, even if we were able to get anything to climb it with, would either of us have the stamina to get all the way back up?"

He then added in, "Not to mention, you're all alone, too...no one's here to protect you, save for some Pokemon."

Ash then yelled, "Well, remember when we fell down that well? We got through it, and that was back when we didn't have any pokemon at all!"

It was a day much like the present day. In Pallet town, there was a gentle breeze, occasionally rustling the golden leaves. A leaf would often detach itself from the branch and blow in the air, and there had been mild floods a day or two ago, and the streets were still damp, causing the leaves to become slippery.

_"Mom! I'm going out to play with the others!" cried a small boy, with haphazardly spiky hair as black as a raven. He then ran off, towards the direction of Gary's house. A woman with auburn hair smiled, happy that her son was so happy._

_She then waved and yelled, "Be safe!"_

_Some time later, Ash was playing tag with the rest of the boys of Pallet town, excluding Gary, who, in his egotistical ways, felt that he was above the menial, stupid ways of boys tackling each other._

_Ash then ran towards a boy, but slipped, on the precariously placed leaves. He then fell forward, knocking both him and Gary headfirst into the well._

_The two of them clung to each other, knowing subconsiciously even that if they were together, they would beat the unescapable odds. While falling, Gary detached one of his hands to grab an outstretched brick, pulling him and Ash upright. The two of them, then holding hands, with the scared eyes typical of innocent young children, pulled themselves up, and climbed up together, finally reaching the top._

Ash then said, as though he was slowly realizing this fact himself, "...That time...you were there to protect me...we were partners..."

Ash then added, "So what do you say, we be partners for now?"

Gary then said, "Shut up! You don't understand!" He then tried to climb up the wall of dirt himself, but fell almost instantly back down.

Ash then stood in front of Gary, "What? What is it that I don't understand?"

Gary then yelled, "All this time! You're an idiot! Can't you ever catch onto anything? Why do you think I was holding your hand? I was an idiot then, too, and I was as scared as you were! But that doesn't mean we can just go back to that time and we'll be able to get through anything!"

He then continued, "Don't you understand? Don't you understand? We can't just be friends and work together like how we used to as kids! Things have changed too much! Too...much..."

His face, though the dim light barely shows this, has a light reddish tint to it, as though Gary had been ferociously blushing. He scowls, and gently lowers his face, allowing it to become obscured by shadow once again.

He then, although part of him is trying to resist, muttered something inaudible to Ash, hiding his face entirely by shadow, due mainly to the fact that his cheeks were now crimson.

Ash then said, "Gary, I can't quite hear you..."

Gary then stepped closer to Ash. One step...two steps...three, four, until his face and Ash's face are only an inch away.He then forced his face closer, sealing his coral lips with Ash's, and letting his tormentedly rejected feelings finally flow freely. He then embraced Ash with one of his arms, holding him tightly close, so he was not able to squirm away. After what seemed like a whole minute, their lips separated, both of their faces now slightly pink.

Ash then backed away. "...Wha-Wha-What...What was that...about?"

Gary said, in somewhat of a dark voice, "...That was my chosen explanation as to why...we can't be...friends."

Ash wss then silent. Gary turned, so as to try and walk away.

However, he then feels himself embraced from behind, while, simuntaneously, Ash's baby-soft skin on his face gently rubbed against Gary's neck, as Ash was gently nuzzling him.

Ash said, "Well...we can stay here for a bit...together, then?"

Gary then said, "Ash, you lovable idiot...we need to get out of here. The people who made the trap are eventually gonna figure out how to get down here, and then, if they see us...What if they told my grandpa? Or your mother? They'd both get heart attacks!"

Ash then said, "But that's not gonna happen! Team Rocket's never bested me like that before! They're just a bunch of idiots, they probably don't even know where my mom lives, or that you're Oak's grandson!"

Gary said, "True...but where are the others you were with?"

Ash's face then went white, as a sweatdrop traveled down his brow, "Oh...yeah...I forgot about them...they'll be up soon! They won't know where I am!"

Ash then detaches himself from Gary and looks around. He then finds a small piece of golden rope...

"Escape Rope...what is that?"

Gary then remarked, "Ash! We can use that to get out! Just hold my hand!"

Ash then willingly grabbed Gary's hand and says, "Okay, let's go!"

Gary then threw the rope into the air.

The effect was instantaneous, the two were thrust up, into the air. They then landed right outside of the hole Ash had been unfortunate enough to walk onto.

Gary said, "...So...I guess this is goodbye..."

Ash then replied, "Of course not, it's never goodbye! It's never goodbye, even with the Pokemon I let free, I know I'll see them again!"

Ash then quickly gave Gary a sweet, innocent, little peck on the cheek, and then smiled, just as innocently, and runs off.

Minutes later, he arrived at the Pokemon cener that he had been staying in for the previous night.

Brock then saw Ash and says, "Ash! We were just going to look for you, but I knew you were probably just out training Pikachu!"

Ash then gave Brock an awkward, see-through smile, and says, "Yeah, I was definitely training! Pikachu, we worked hard, right?"

Pikachu then, being a near perfect liar, chimed in energetically, "Pikachu!"

Brock, then, while not believing Ash, said, "Oh, that's good! Breakfast is almost ready!"

As always...they had returned from training.

Except...Ash was forever changed, not for the worse, but for the better.


End file.
